leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Romanoff Blitzer/Augurus, the Mana Weapon
Augurus, the Mana Weapon is a custom champion. Concept Augurus is based off of a tank. No, not the game term, "tank." I mean an actual, real life, honest-to-goodness tank. And there are three factors that determine a tank's capabilities: firepower, protection, and mobility. Unlike other tank champions, Augurus emphasizes protection and defenses over crowd control and initiation. While Augurus was conceived as a champion focused on using his mana as his health, that's sort of fallen to the side. The only interesting thing about it is how his builds will look. Abilities Augurus does not have health. Instead, he uses mana as his health source; damage taken by Augurus is dealt to his mana, and he dies whenever his mana total reaches zero. Before level 11, while Augurus has more than 30% mana, his mana regeneration is capped at per 5 seconds (or whatever is needed to make not broken). |description2 = Augurus's spell casts and mana expenditures cost no mana while he has 30% or less mana. }} Augurus's basic attacks consume 1.5% of his maximum mana to deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = After a 0.5-second delay, Augurus fires a large amount of charged mana in a line. Upon hitting an enemy, the mana explodes, dealing damage to all enemies within 300 range of the first enemy hit. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = of maximum mana |range = 750 }} Augurus gains armor and magic resist equal to and his allies within 550 range gain armor and magic resist equal to half that amount. |description2 = Augurus and all allies within range are shielded for 5 seconds. |leveling2 = |range = 650 |cost = |costtype = mana |cooldown = }} The effectiveness of slows and the duration of crowd control effects on Augurus are reduced by a percentage. |description2 = Augurus removes all crowd control effects from himself. For 5 seconds, mana arcs from the ground around Augurus, dealing magic damage each half-second and slowing all enemies within the radius by 30%. |leveling = % |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 550 }} Augurus charges and condenses mana, gaining Mist Charges that last for 20 seconds. While Augurus has at least 1 Mist Charge, he gains a new set of abilities that are empowered versions of his basic abilities, with additional effects and generally higher numbers. These new abilities cost 1 Mist Charge each. |description2 = Using an Overdrive ability will not affect Augurus's basic abilities' cooldowns. If one of Augurus's basic abilities is unused and its Overdrive version is cast, that basic ability will not go on cooldown. If one of Augurus's basic abilities is on cooldown, its Overdrive version is still castable and the basic ability's cooldown will continue to count down. Think . *Augurus can only use a particular Overdrive ability once per cast of Overdrive. After casting an Overdrive ability, the normal version will replace it. *Augurus's ability passives are retained during Overdrive. |cooldown = |cost=No cost }} Hypercharge Cannon= After a 0.5-second delay, Augurus fires a large amount of charged mana in a line. Upon hitting an enemy, the mana explodes, dealing damage to all enemies within 300 range of the first enemy hit. |leveling = % AP)}} % max mana)}} |cost = 1 |costtype = mist charge }} |-| Energized Bulwark= Augurus and all allies within range are shielded for 5 seconds. This does not stack with the normal version of Energized Bulwark. Additionally, for 5 seconds, all damage dealt to allies shielded by Energized Bulwark is dealt to Augurus instead. Damage dealt to Energized Bulwark's shield is not redirected. Damage dealt to an ally and redirected to Augurus is affected by that ally's armor and magic resist, rather than Augurus's. |leveling = % AP)}} % max mana)}} |cost = 1 |costtype = mist charge }} |-| Arcforce Treads= Upon activation, Augurus removes all crowd control effects from himself. For 5 seconds, Augurus is unaffected by crowd control and mana arcs from the ground around Augurus, dealing magic damage each half-second and slowing all enemies within the radius. The normal version of Arcforce Treads cannot be cast while Overdrive Arcforce Treads is active. |leveling = % AP)}} % of maximum mana)}} % AP)}} % of maximum mana)}} |cost = 1 |costtype = mist charge }} }} Lore Summary: Ancient war machine made of mana discovered in a Piltover archaeological dig. I might write up a full thing later, but I may never get to it because I'm lazy. Quotes Upon selection *''"I give you my protection."'' Movement *''"A weapon does not just destroy."'' *''"Battle is my duty."'' *''"Let us proceed."'' *''"I am no stranger to war."'' *''"I await the day I no longer have to fight."'' *''"I carry the burden of remembrance."'' *''"I will protect you."'' *''"If you say so."'' *''"Just because I am a weapon doesn't mean I am just a weapon."'' *''"Proceeding."'' *''"Vigilance is key."'' *''"Your command has been registered."'' Attacking *''"Entering combat."'' *''"Engaging enemy."'' *''"Entering battle zone."'' *''"If it is necessary."'' *''"Mana guns primed."'' *''"Regrettable, yet necessary."'' *''"Very well."'' *''"Violence to end violence."'' Taunt *''"Can you really harm a being of pure energy? Pfft."'' Joke *''"I fear no evil, for I am a house-sized mass of—" *BLEEP* "Oops. Sorry."'' Meeting first time in a match, ally or enemy *''"You look awfully familiar..."'' Upon using *''"Gonna head back."'' *''"Recharging required."'' Learning Hypercharge Cannon *''"Cannon engaged."'' Learning Energized Bulwark *''"Shields readied."'' Learning Arcforce Treads *''"Treads charged."'' Learning Overdrive *''"Overdrive mode enabled."'' Leveling up to level 11 *''"Temporary safety mode turned off. Engaging full power."'' Category:Custom champions